<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Only One by definitelynotcanon (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843206">The Only One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/definitelynotcanon'>definitelynotcanon (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Smut, Possessive Loki (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:47:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/definitelynotcanon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki gets jealous of Bruce and you reassure him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki (Marvel) &amp; Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki x Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Only One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Usually Tony Stark would be the one to lecture you on your supposed reckless actions, but today your opposition came from someone you would never have expected: Bruce Banner, your best friend. You were having your usual lunch together and he apparently had many thoughts on why you shouldn’t be dating Loki, although you couldn’t understand why Bruce of all people would judge someone for their dark side. <br/>“Really, Y/N? You’re going out with Loki?” Bruce shook his head while sporting the most disapproving look you had ever seen contort his features, which was surprising since he worked with Tony so frequently.<br/>“Yes, I am. And I thought that you’d be glad, considering how happy he makes me.” You spoke slowly, bewildered as to why Bruce was upset about your relationship with Loki.<br/>Bruce’s jaw clenched and he turned around to compose himself for a second before facing you again. <br/>“You seem to have forgotten the battle of New York and all of the chaos that seems to follow that guy around.”<br/>You stared at him, unable to believe the words that just came from his mouth. “I haven’t forgotten, just forgiven. Bruce, don’t you see that you’re being a little hypocritical?”<br/>You didn’t want to hurt the scientist’s feelings for anything in the world, your voice remaining soft and gentle. <br/>“You think I don’t know that? I’m just concerned for you. Loki is literally the god of mischief, and if you think that he actually cares about anyone other than himself and his games, you’re bound to be disappointed. He has hurt people without a thought, and betrays his own brother on an almost daily basis.”<br/>Your tone grew cold as you abruptly stood from your seat at the cafe table, “You don’t know him like I do.”<br/>A weary Bruce followed suit and stood up, saying, “I know him a lot better than you think. Him and the other guy are almost the same, causing death and destruction wherever they go. And Loki may not  mean to cause you harm, but it’s inevitable. It will happen. Trust me, I know. I don’t want anything to happen to you and I know that if he sticks around long enough, in one way or another, you’ll get hurt. I just want what’s best for you, Y/N.”<br/>You spoke softly again, knowing that all Loki really wanted to do was protect you. “I know you have good intentions, but that’s life. Getting hurt is unavoidable. But Loki is what’s best for me, Bruce, please try to understand that.”<br/>Bruce sighed, pinching the area between his brows before holding his hands up in surrender. “You’re right, I’m sorry. I guess I’m a little overprotective.”<br/>You laughed lightly, coming around the table to give him a hug. “It’s okay. That’s what friends are for.”<br/>You pulled away, smiled widely and asked, “See you tomorrow?”<br/>He nodded and gave a small wave before turning and disappearing around the corner. <br/>You headed in the opposite direction, your smile falling as you fell into deep thought. You were like that until you got on the subway to head home. <br/>One of the people that entered behind you sat right beside you, and you glanced at them only for the stranger to transform into Loki before your eyes.<br/>“Loki, what-“ You cut yourself off, looking around to make sure that no one had noticed. They hadn’t.<br/>“You can’t just-“<br/>This time Loki interrupted you. “‘I can’t just’ what? No one payed any attention. And before you say anything about me following you, I am furious at the exchange between you and that Banner.” His tone was bitter, and his body language mirrored that of a pouting child. His jaw was clenched and the corners of his lips were slightly turned down, not to mention his crossed arms and legs tilted away from you.<br/>You gaped, not liking the idea of him spying on you at all. “How long were you watching?” <br/>“Just long enough to see the two of you embrace, and you to flash him an alluring smile.” His voice was filled with malice and it struck you at once that Loki was jealous. You had never seen him act this way before and you didn’t much care for it. <br/>“Loki, you’re the one I’m in a relationship with. Bruce is just a friend.” You laid your hand on his arm to try to get him to look at you and he shrugged you off, avoiding your gaze.<br/>A surge of anger and hurt washed over you and you crossly said, “You know what? Fine. If you want to act like a child when you’re a thousand years old, go ahead. I’ve done nothing wrong and you’re being so disagreeable over-“<br/>“Nothing? You allowed Banner to put his wretched hands on you and your eyes even lit up when you looked at him-“ <br/>You cut the god of mischief off and crossed your own arms, becoming defensive. “Am I not allowed to be happy around anyone else but you? He’s my best friend, Loki, and it’s quite normal for best friends to like each other at least a little.” <br/>Loki’s voice was like venom as he said, “You like him.” <br/>It wasn’t a question, but you replied, “Yes, as a friend. And to be frank, I enjoyed his company more than I do yours at the moment.”<br/>That seemed to be his breaking point. The subway came to a stop and, when you had gazed back in his direction after glancing at the opening doors, he was gone. </p><p> </p><p>You didn’t really expect Loki to be right there waiting for you when you opened the front door to your shared apartment.<br/>You sighed as you set your keys down on the counter, the dangerous look in his eyes letting you know that the conversation you had earlier was far from finished. <br/>You opened your mouth to speak but Loki stopped you. “Before you say anything, Y/N, I’ve thought about my behavior and I’d like to apologize.”<br/>His voice was eerily quiet. You realized why when you took in the tension in his face and his hands that were formed into fists at his sides; he was still angry with you. <br/>You crossed your arms over your chest and Loki’s eyes followed your movements, his jaw clenching.<br/>If you weren’t frustrated, you would probably find it hot. (Let’s be honest, you still found him a little hot like that)<br/>“You can save the fake apology. You’re not sorry, you’re still mad at me for something incredibly stupid-“<br/>Loki began walking slowly towards you, and out of instinct you took a step backwards and your back hit the door.<br/>He stood right in front of you, gazing down at you with a look that sent a wave of hot heat through you. <br/>“If you want to call it that, then fine. I think I have a right to be angry that another man has touched your body as well as your heart.”<br/>Your voice was trembling and desperate. “Loki, it’s not like that.”<br/>He got impossibly closer to you, his chest lightly pressed against yours.<br/>“Then tell me what it’s like,” he whispered.<br/>“Loki, you’re the only one for me- you know that. You’re the only one I’ve ever been in love with, the only one who knows every part of me.”<br/>Your words seemed to relax and reassure him a little that you were his.<br/>Loki bent his head down and brushed his nose against your cheek before whispering in your ear, “And the only one who makes you feel.. this way?” <br/>You drew in a quick breath as his fingertips inches up your outer thigh before moving slowly inwards. <br/>“Yes, Loki, the only one.” You were breathless and your eyes closed of their own accord. <br/>He planted open mouthed kisses all the way down your jaw and to the nape of your neck, his fingers continuing the slow ascent upwards. <br/>As Loki leaned up to locked his lips with yours, his teasing fingers moved up to the button of your pants, skipping over the place where you most desperately wanted him. Your lips moved against his like it was the only thing keeping you alive- and for a moment you almost felt like it was. His hand continued to move up, brushing your stomach and chest, until he was rubbing his thumb along your jaw.<br/>As the mind melting kiss ended, he quickly pulled back and leaned against the kitchen table, his shoulders shaking with laughter. Your eyes, which were heavy with lust, widened at the realization of what just happened. <br/>“Loki!” You huffed in frustration, walking closer to him. <br/>You narrowed your eyes and waited until his laughter died down before you said, “Are you going to finish what you started, or will I have to?”<br/>He was silent for a moment, not quite believing what you just asked. <br/>You shrugged your shoulders and turned to walk away when you felt his arms pull you tightly into him, your back flush against his front.<br/>You moaned when he shifted his hips and you could feel him against your bum. <br/>He was evidently every bit as turned on as you were, and he put his hand gently on your throat as kissed up your shoulder. <br/>You didn’t know what was going to happen next, but you knew that it would be a looong night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>